wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130206062727
@WGF: *rotfls* LOL!!! Don't you worry, that was hilarious!!! (Mr. Big style, of course! ^^) XD! Y'know, I'm feeling as though my comments are no longer worthy of the title "Totally Random"... *high-fives* :) Good work! ;) 'Big, Big World', huh? ...Actually, I've never seen that show! ^^ But the title reminds me of Peep and The Big Wide World... Which, now that I think about it, reminds me of Ducky Momo... ^^ Anyhoozles, back to the story! Or even better, back to the future!! :D Me: Awesome! But before we go, can I get everybody's autographs while we're all in the same place? Everyone: Uh... sure... I guess... (etc etc etc) Me: Yippee!! *goes around and gets everyone's autographs, except DTB and WG's cuz I already have theirs' from WHICEFC* Thanks guys! :) Now for the time machine... Hey Gary, didn't you change it and combine it with a Snow Trekker or something? G: Well, I actually modified an old Snow Trekker into a coffee (or was it hot cocoa?) machine first, then later I discovered that I could perhaps modify it further and add another device to it so it could be of greater use. So after hypothesizing quite carefully, I adjusted some features in my old Time Machine 3000 to fit the Snow Trekker(then coffee machine)'s engines and wiring. Of course, back the it was just a prototype, so— Narrator: Uh, mind either translating that, or letting us go to the next scene? G: Why yes, of course, I'm dreadfully sorry about that. I do tend to get carried away... Rookie: *randomly appears* I'll say! Gary's the only penguin I know who can make toothbrushes sound like rocket science! :) G: *faceflippers embarrassedly* Yes, thank you Rookie. Me: How'd you even get here??? Rookie: Oh, through the same random portal Gary came through. It was weird, one minute I'm being followed around by a hoard of orange puffles because I had a giant cookie dough pizza, and the next minute POOF! There's this weird portal and Gary's investigating it. :) Oh hey, that's a cool machine! *waddles over to an inator* DD: Hey, don't touch that! Rookie: Aw, why not? DD: Because! Plus, I don't want to have to fix any more inators today. :P Rookie: Oh, okay! :P DD: :P Rookie: :P DD: 8P Rookie: 8P Me: 8P WG: *facepalms* Real mature guys, real mature... Us the ray almost some yet, Doc? DTB: Eh, almost. *keeps working* WG: As in...? DTB: As in it's almost done, but not done yet. :/ K: NANG NANG NANG NANG... IB: He'd like to know if Dr. D had insurance against chocolate pies ruining his stuff... It's coming down pretty hard out there! Me: Yay!! :) IB: Yay!! :) K: NANG! (too bad I can't eat them.) DTB: Oh joy, more food littering the town. :/ WG: You've got a point... *looks at G* Anyways, so you're Gary? G: Why yes I am. Gary the Gadget Guy, local inventor of Club Penguin. And you might be? WG: I'm WordGirl, superhero from Lexicon. G: *eyes widen* A real, tangible alien living within our midst??? WG: Yup. And you're a blue, talking, scientist penguin "living within our midst"? G: Touché. WG: Anyways, what's with the time machine? G: You see, your friend seems to use transported herself— Me: Um, sorry about interrupting, but can we skip all the technical details right now? I'm kinda in a hurry... G: Oh, of course. Let us go find your friend, shall we? DTB: *sighs exaggeratedly* Oh, I guess.... :/ WG: Hey, I know a lot of people almost as *coughannoyingcough* as that. Plus, the coffee made it worse. DTB: Whatever... Me: Oh, everybody's got a water buffalo! WGF: Your's is fast but mine is slow! Me: Oh where'd we get them I don't know but— K: NANG NANG NANG!!! IB: He says that if you're going to time-travel, do it now before some portal in time and space closes or whatever. DD: Yeah, he's right. Huh, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas is right. Never thought I'd say that. :) K: *frowns* NANG... IB: He says whatever, let's go now... Me: Yep! *snaps fingers and everyone appears in the time machine* DTB: Wait, I'm not coming— K: NANG— G: Hold on— WGF: I brought a chocolate cream pie! Me: Awesome! *presses 'go' button* G: Wait—!!! (everyone gets teleported... 20 years into the future. ^^) Narrator: To be continued... I hope... ~TLM P.S. I've... uh... kinda been banned from my iPod for the time being, soooo I might not be able to come on here for a few days... :/ P.S. Speaking of iPods, I finally got Instagram! And, I'm also finally gonna get it set up on Thursday, so, is anyone else on there? Cuz I could add you to my 'friends' list or whatever...! :) P.P.S. About the traveling-20-years-into-the-future thing... Well, that was kinda an excuse for me to write about these ARESOME OCs that some people came up with for Phineas and Ferb's kids... Long aresome story short, Phineas and Isabella have a girl named Marie who's as super happy and optimistic (and oblivious) as Phin was, while Ferb and Vanessa have a boy named Thomas who TRIES to be all serious and un-optimistic (like Vanessa), but kinda fails due to having a ultra-happy step cousin... *shrugs* Anyhoozle, I'll post a link to this cool fanart of them in a min! :) TLM out!! *falls asleep* (JK!) ^^